kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena Hut
The Arena Hut is a building in Home Town. This building is the central hub for players to engage in Person versus Person (PvP) battles. Handsome Jack is the officiator for PvP fights, setting up matches and running a side store where players can find Skill Orbs, Kymera, and items that are PvP-centered. User Interface These icons and numbers tell you how much money of each currency you have. You can shop better and smarter if you know how much money you have to spend. A. Red Seraphim coins *Very valuable coins. Items typically cost a few Red Seraphim coins. *Red Seraphim coins can only be obtained through purchase. B. Friendship coins *Moderately valuable coins. Items typically cost a good handful of Friendship coins. *Friendship coins can only be obtained through invitations. C. Gold coins *Home Town's standard currency. Items typically cost a lot of gold coins. *Gold coins can be obtained by winning battles in the campaign. D. Options menu *Allows you to raise or lower the volume, or synchronize your account from Facebook to mobile or vice versa. *Click the gears to open and close the options menu. E. Character protrait *Image of the character that greets you when you enter the building. *In Benny's Lab, you speak with Benny. F. Character dialogue *NPC text goes here. *When you mouse over an action or item available for sale, the NPC will tell you about it. G. Cancel *Returns you to Hometown. *No purchases will be made or battles queued. H. Queue or Shop *'Queue' will set you up for a PvP match. *Shop will send you to the Arena Hut Shop. Shop At Benny's Lab, you can purchase battery charges for your Smartphone and Skill Orbs for your Kymera. You can also upgrade Benny's Lab to expand his inventory. A. Cancel *The blue arrow sends you back to the main Arena Hut menu. *The red X sends you back to Hometown with no purchases made. B. Items *Images representing the items. *Click an item to start buying it. The currency menu will pop up to determine which currency you want to purchase the item with. *In the Arena Hut, Handsome Jack sells Skill Orbs, Kymera, and equippable items. C. Scroll arrows *Shows you more items or options in the shopping menu. *If the item selection appears too small, click the scroll arrow pointing to the right. Hold it down to move the item selection further along. Click the left scroll arrow to see previous items again. *There are many items to choose from, so scrolling right is necessary to see them all. D. Item descriptions *Mouse over an item to hear a description of it. *The last description seen will stay here if you leave the shop. Choosing a currency *Choose between Gold coins, Friendship coins, and Red Seraphim coins to buy an item with. *The chosen currency will glow after it has been selected. Clicking "buy" will only use up the selected currency. *Trying to buy using a currency you don't have enough of will return you to the currency menu without obtaining the item or using any currency. Queue The Queue will set you up to battle another player online. Entering the queue will display that you are looking for a battle and the game will find other players that want to battle. Friend Queue This queue will only look through your Friends List for other players that are looking for a battle. Random Queue This queue will allow you to find and battle any other player that is looking for a battle, regardless if you know them or not. Level cap The level cap ensures that the Kymera usable in a battle are not above a certain level. Once you select your qeueue, you can choose to have a level cap of 30, 60, or 100. General tips *Consider starting with battles against friends. This way you know what you're getting into and can practice with someone you're already on good terms with. *Approach random queue carefully. There are strong Keepers out there that aim to win. *Make sure your Kymera are equal to the level cap or at least close. A Kymera with a level over the cap cannot participate. Also make sure to bring a full roster. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Kymera Keeper Category:Arena Hut Category:The Hut Category:Handsome Jack Category:Skill Orbs Category:Kymera Category:Items Category:Home Town Category:Kyrigar